1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in a three axle motor truck having a spring-supported bolster swivelly supporting a longitudinal body and connected to the truck frame in such a way that load transference from axle to axle is minimized.
2. The Prior Art
The closest prior art to the present invention is the two-axle truck disclosed in Richard L. Lich U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,046, in which a bolster comprising a transversely extending single beam is swivelly mounted on a single low level frame, the opposite ends of the bolster having draft connections to the locomotive underframe comprising longitudinally upwardly and outwardly inclined links arranged such that their axial projections intersect at track level below the bolster. The bolster supports the locomotive underframe by upright coil springs at its ends, which necessitates the low location of the bolster mounting center transom. This arrangement is satisfactory in a two-axle truck but if a third intermediate axle were added to the truck the low level center transom would make it impossible to suitably mount a motor to drive the middle axle.